The Brightest Star
by Just-a-drop-of-Jupiter
Summary: 7 chapter lolu fix for Lolu Week 2015 (M Rating because idk what I'm gonna write)
1. Chapter 1

"Open Gate of the Lion!" Lucy swung her arm forward bearing the golden key of her strongest spirit.

Before her materialised the lion spirit, "Well this isn't my ideal location for a date" He noted with a smirk, glancing around at the battle field before him. Natsu, Grey and Erza had seemingly flattened what was once the lush floral outskirts of a quaint little town five minutes ago. "This isn't the time to flirt Loke!" Lucy yelled out over the sound of her team mates taking out as many of the bandits as they could.

He loved it when she raised her voice out of frustration, Loke sprung forward. Letting his glowing fists make contact with the enemy. It wasn't long until the dust had cleared and a pile of unconscious bandits became visible on the ground. "Well done team, lets take these scumbags back to the town and collect that reward" Erza ordered, throwing the bandits like sacks of flour onto the cart.

Lucy wiped the sweat from her head, which was now mixed with the dust that slowly settled. Loke walked up beside her, licking his thumb and wiping a clump of dust off her cheek. "THAT IS SO INAPPROPRIATE!" She raised her fists up at him. "Heh heh, I was just wiping the dirt off your pretty little face" He grinned moving his head down closer to hers as he watched her face turn the colour of Erza's hair. "They're in looooove" Happy held his cheeks flying around their heads. "Knock it off cat!" Lucy swatted the flying feline away like a fly.

"Geez you'd think she would know the guy by now, he flirts with all the girls i don't see why she gets so worked up over it" Gray noted as he helped heave the crooks onto the cart.

Loke stood up straight when he heard his comment, regaining is posture. 'Is that really what they think this is? I treat her just like any other girl?' He furrowed his eye brows and looked away. "Whenever you need me Lucy, I'll be there. See ya later beautiful" He waved his hand back at his master and faded away into gold sparkles.

"Weird.." Lucy mumbled to herself returning his key to her keychain.

Loke opened his eyes to see the infinite stars surrounding him, the celestial world was as beautiful as it was vast. An entire galaxy to explore, a lot of which was yet to be seen by even some of the oldest spirits.

"Why do you always try to flirt with Lucy.." Aries stood beside the lion spirit. "You know she loves all of her spirits, we're very lucky to have her. D-don't make her regret summoning you in her times of need" Aries tried to sound as firm as possible.

"Really Aries.. You too? Do you think I'm still trying to keep up the playboy charade I used while posing as a human?" He looked down at his old friend over his glasses.

"N-no I just.. I just don't want to lose her" Aries wept at his side, he should of known better than to be so firm with the fragile ram. "Hey hey it's okay" He put and arm around her. "Losing Lucy is the last thing I want, I just.. I can't help it when I'm around her" Loke smiled starring out into the infinite horizon.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy was beyond exhausted, who knew scrubbing your skin dirt-free for 30 minutes would take so much out of you. Her big brown eyes surrendered to her tired body as she drifted off to sleep.

Lucy dreamed the most vivid dream that night, running into her mothers arms and hugging her like she had returned for good. But as soon as she embraced her mother it felt like time was reversing. Layla drifted away with a smile on her face, Lucy ran in slow motion trying to catch her. When she was within her reach a black arrow shot through Layla's chest, Lucy called out to her mother to stay with her. Lucy's late mother burst into black flames screaming for her daughters help. But Lucy was helpless.

"Come back.. Please, I love you! Somebody help!" She cried in her sleep clutching her arm around her pillow. The dream seemed as though it went on forever, especially for those watching from another realm.

"Leo you cannot go! She has not summoned you!" Sagittarius held him back with his bow wrapped around Loke's chest. "She needs me, she's calling out for help!" Loke tried to force his way out of the centaurs hold. "You are breaching your contract going to the human world without being summoned, you know the rules."

"She needs my help.. And I.. Have to.. protect her!" Loke fought with the bow until Sagittarius couldn't hold the powerful spirit back any longer, he leaped forward disappearing into light.

He scanned around the apartment adjusting to the dark room until he saw her bed. Loke sunk down next to his master, pulling her arm away from the pillow and around his shoulder. "Lucy wake up, It's okay now. It was only a dream" He cooed in her ear trying to peacefully wake her. The celestial wizard opened her puffy red eyes, the gleam of his hazel eyes assured her that she was in safe hands.

"Wh-why are you here..*sniff* Loke? I didn't summon you" She tried to pull herself together but could help crying into his chest."You were calling out for help, I said I'd always be here when you needed me" His voice was soft as he brushed the stray tears from her cheeks. "I wish she was here!" Lucy wailed into his chest, Loke was caught off guard at her tight embrace but smiled and comforted her. He continued to stroke her hair behind her ears as she sniffed and wiped away her tears until they were sitting in silence.

"You didn't have to come here" Lucy released him from her arms and hugged her knees. "I would of been fine" Haha, don't try that tough girl act with me" Loke hopped off the bed shoving his hands in his pockets. "Besides, you're my master and I'm your.. erm.. Loyal spirit" Loke felt dumb founded labelling himself like a loyal dog. "If i think you're in trouble, i'll be here. Thats my job."

"You're more than just my spirit Loke" Lucy swung her legs over the edge of the bed looking up at him. "You're my friend, my comrade, the one I rely on the most. I love yo-" Lucy's eyes were the size of Happy's as she starred blankly into Loke's face realising what she had just said. Loke's jaw dropped as he starred down at her, which was soon replaced with that all too firmiliar smirk.

"SMACK!"

"I-I love all my spirits equally!" Lucy pulled her foot back from the lions jaw, it felt like she had broken it. Loke stumbled back holding his face trying to hide his smile. Lucy scurried to her dresser fetching her keys "Close gate!" And with that the Lion spirit had returned to his world before seeing the colour of her face. Lucy jumped back on her bed "Is it possible to die of embarrassment?" She mumbled into the sheets.

"Was it worth it?" Scorpio sneered putting a hand on Loke's shoulder  
"So worth it"


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy awoke the next day starring up at her ceiling, she watched the light dance around her apartment as the sun rose further into the sky. She still wasn't sure if it was her dream or the encounter with Loke that was the real nightmare. "I'll never be able to look at him again" she groaned to herself, opening her window to let a breeze in.

But with the breeze came a pink hair boy carried by his blue cat. "Morning Lucy!" Natsu flew through the window onto her bed. "WHY CAN'T YOU USE THE DOOR!" She screamed jumping off the bed. "And climb all those stairs? No way" Natsu waved away her suggestion as he headed for the fridge. "So since you slept through half the day, we decided to pick out a job" He placed the piece of paper on the bench with his head still in the fridge.

"Intercepting a robbery..This should keep my mind off things." Lucy read through the paper. 'Stop eating all my food lets get going!' Lucy called back to her friends, she practically ran out of her apartment and out onto the street.

The job was pretty straight forward- A museum in another town was displaying an extremely expensive jewel. Two thieves had been going around to other places stealing expensive jewels and artwork to sell on the black market. The owners of this museum knew they would be their next target so have asked wizards to intercept the robbery before the crooks can get away with the jewel.

After Natsu had recovered from his unavoidable motion sickness, the pair left the train station and headed towards the museum. "Okay so the owners said the jewel will be on display at 2pm today and they're almost certain thats when the thieves will try to steal it" Lucy was determined and focused on the task at hand. "No distractions" She thought to herself. "Just gotta get this job done"

The museum was quite large, marble flaws lined with display cases and stone walls holding large pieces of framed art. Today was a quiet day for the museum, which would hopefully work to their advantage. Smack bang in the middle was a large display case holding a large cone-shaped jewel. Lucy gazed in awe at the beautiful gem, violet in colour, each edge of the jewel sparkled like tiny diamonds.

Lucys vision was quickly blurred by a ferocious sand storm. "Natsu! Lucy called out keeping her eyes closed. She could hear his foot steps nearby "Fire dragon roar!" He bellowed, crashing down on the ground. The sandstorm had sub sided just long enough for Lucy to open her eyes. Beneath Natsu lay a man with long sandy blonde hair. Next to him stood a man similar with long red hair tied back in a pony tail.

"Didn't you two read the signs, It clearly says do not touch the displays" Natsu picked the man up by the scruff of his neck. The sand magic users showed no fear. The sandy haired man grinned at natsu, Natsu gave him a confused look before coping a mouthful of sand. "Natsu!" Happy cried out, he flew down to his friend and pat him on the back, trying to help him cough up the sand.

"Bastard.." Natsu wheezed and spluttered. The man with the pony tail seized his opportunity, rushing past Lucy surrounding himself with sand. The mage tried to keep her eyes open to see where he was. But as soon as she regained her sight it was clear to see that he was gone, along with the jewel.

"Oh no! He's getting away! Lucy alerted Natsu who still hadn't recovered. She saw a glimpse of the thief running out the front door. "I'll chase after him, catch up to me when you can." And with that lucy bolted after him.

"Open gate of the golden bull, Taurus!" Lucy continued running as she called out a spirit. "Taurus I need you to catch this guy before he gets away!" She commanded. "Anything for yooouuuu miss Luuuuccy" Her loyal spirit ran off towards the criminal.

"Thats it Taurus you're almost there!" Lucy cheered him on from a few metres behind. But her encouragement wasn't enough for Taurus to keep up the pace. They both eventually slowed down to a stop as Taurus ran out of stamina. "I'm sorry miss Lucy, I'm not a very good runner." Admitting defeat he return to the spirit world.

"Uuuuh you are going on a diet Mr!" Lucy screamed out to the disappearing sparkles. "Hahah! Is that the best you've got blondie? I could of just walked away." The thief mocked Lucy from a few metres away. " Lucy angrily fumbled with her keys. "I know exactly who I need to summon.. Uuh I'll die of embarassment if I have to see him. Lucy pushed his key around the keychain and picked up Sagittarius. "Open gate of the archer!"

"What is she doing? Why isn't she summoning me, she knows I could chase down that cocky thief in no time at all" Loke raised an eye brow at the situation unfolding in his masters world. "No more summoning yourself Leo" Sagittarius gave him a stern look before disappearing from the celestial world and entered earth land.

"Hello Miss Lucy!" The horse-man saluted his master as usual. "Sagittarius we need to catch this guy!" Lucy ran up to her spirit jumping on his back, Sagittarius was surprised by her actions but quickly began galloping towards the sand user. He knew he was in trouble now. The red haired man turn on his heel and charged towards the pair. Sagittarius drew back his bow and started firing arrows at their foe.

Though his aim was always 100% accurate it was no match for the sandstorm that now surrounded them. Each arrow was deflected by the sand and fell to the ground. The archer became flustered and didn't know what to do without his sight. His half horse form became evident when he bucked up trying to get sand out of his eyes. Lucy fell off his back, crashing to the ground. Lucy cried out in pain, he would surely trample her if he stayed any longer. "Close gate!" She cried out wincing on the ground in pain. "This is way more entertaining than i thought it would be" The criminal laughed at her, letting his sandstorm subside.

"Open gate of the Maiden!" Before her appeared Virgo in her usual maid outfit. "Lucy was starting to feel the drain on her magic energy after summoning her third spirit. "I know if I called out for Loke he would appear and use his own magic to summon himself. "But I..can't..summon..him" She whispered to herself between breaths, Virgo gave her a confused look but didn't question her master. The maiden sprung forward towards the thief. Lucy ran after them trying to keep up. Virgo buried underground trying to spring up from underneath the thief. They found themselves at the edge of a cliff "We've got him now Virgo!" Lucy cried out in triumph as she caught up with them.

Virgo had finally caught the sand man, springing up from underneath him she sent him flying. Lucy ran over to her spirit waiting to bind the man with her whip when he came crashing back down. Lucy didn't realise how close she was to the edge of the cliff. One giant wave rose up over the cliff face casting a shadow over the two girls. "Princess look out!" Virgo tried to reach her but was pummelled into the ground by the crook, sending her back to the spirit world. Lucy had not time to move before the waves descended onto her.

The waves pulled lucy away from the cliff and returned to the ocean with her amongst them. She watched as the surface sparkled above her. Had she let her pride get the best of her? Did she take things too far refusing to summon her most powerful spirit in her time of need? Lucy had no strength to reach for her keys as the air bubbles escaped her mouth.

The sparkling light above her disappeared into a heavy shadow that plunged down towards her. Lucy's body felt weightless being dragged through the water. She gasped when her head reached the surface, regaining her breath looking at the beach before her. Natsu and Happy ran towards her waving there arms.

Lucy didn't even have to look to see who had saved her, the drenched suit her body rested against was enough evidence. Loke carried her a few metres up the beach onto the dry sand and slowly placed her on the ground. " Lucy, you can either wait till your life is in danger or just summon me when you need to. Either way I'll be here, you've got me under lock and key." His voice was firm, she could tell that he was pissed off. Avoiding eye contact he placed her down on the sand and vanished.

Lucy sat up and let out a sob, trying to wipe her tears away with sandy hands. "Lucy! Are you alright?" Natsu plopped down in front of her grabbing his friend by the shoulders. "You had us worried, hey don't cry you're safe now" He wiped away a stray tear.

"I am such an idiot!" She wailed into the arms of her friend. Natsu was caught off guard but still comforted her. "Hey it's alright, at least you're safe" He smiled flashing his teeth. Lucy took comfort in her friends words and rose to her feet. "Look what we got!" Happy pulled out the jewel which was almost the size of his head. "How did you get that? Lucy looked at them confused. "He must of dropped it when he left the museum, what an idiot! Haha!" Natsu laughed to himself. Lucy managed a giggle "Come on, lets take it back and go home."

Lucy returned home to her apartment, laying back in her bed like she had done that morning, she held her keys up as they sparkled in the moonlight. She rubbed her thumb over the lion spirits key absent mindedly. "I'm so sorry Loke" She mumbled before placing her keys on the bedside table. "Loke could hear her voice from the spirit world, looking out into the distance with a stern look on his face. His pride had been hurt, but he knew he would forgive her.


	4. Chapter 4

After rolling out of bed, Lucy showered and dressed before making her way to the guild hall. Even on her days off she still enjoyed spending her days with the rest of the fairy tail members. She swung the large wooden doors open and made her way towards her beloved guild members. Everything was the same as every other day. Natsu and happy eating, Cana drinking at an unreasonable time of the morning, Gray and loke chatting at the bar.

Wait.. Loke?!

Lucy froze in her place for a second before quickly grabbing a seat beside Levy. She knew she wasn't welcomed from the death glare Gajeel threw her from the other side of the table, but avoiding her spirit was worth sitting opposite the angry iron dragon. "S-so Levy, what are you reading? Lucy averted Gajeels eye contact by focusing on her blue haired friend. "Oh hey Lu, just script magic. Are you going on a job?" Levy always talked in such a sweet voice. "No why's that?"

"Oh, i thought you might of summoned Loke for a job. Or is he just here visiting?" Levi asked. "I have no idea" Lucy let out a sigh, letting her eyes wander over towards the spirit. His hair was still in his true leo form, but he wore his dark green jacket and orange shirt. Almost as if he knew she was looking, he cocked his head to the side and made eye contact with his master. He truly looked like a lion, his eyes on hers like a predator. His smirk made Lucy blush and look away. It felt like he was playing a game with her, she wasn't even sure if he was still mad at her.

Lucys celestial spirits always made her wonder. 'Are they actually happy with me? Or am i just a half decent mage they can form a contract with. I have no idea what goes on in the celestial world when i don't summon them' these transcendent being always left her wondering. She kept her eyes down until that firmiliar green jacket was next to her. "Can i talk to you outside?" Loke offered his hand out to her. "I'll see you later Levy" Lucy didn't take her eyes off the spirit and accepted his hand. He walked briskly out the door holding her hand as she followed. 'He really is a gentle man' Lucy thought to herself. Once they were outside Loke let go of her hand and placed it inside his pockets. Despite being revealed as a spirit he still kept his human characteristics. Loke breathed in the fresh morning air and smiled, starring at the slow rolling clouds his hazel eyes gleamed before his owner.

"How are you feeling today?" Loke finally broke the silence. "I'm fine, thank you for saving me.. A-and I'm so sor-" "Lucy you don't have to apologise." He cut her off, removing his glasses and shoving them in his pants pocket. "I think we both got a little embarrassed the other night." Lucy turned her face towards the pavement trying to hide her embarrassed blush.

"Like i said, I love all my spirits equally, and i really appreciated you coming through for me that night.. Even though i didn't ask you too." Loke looked towards her, feeling grateful for the apology he didn't ask for. "Like i said Lucy, no need to apologise" Loke gave her a reassuring smile, Lucy returned the gesture knowing they were both on good terms. He gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder as he turned around to head back inside, encouraging her to follow. They walked back up to where Gray stood at the bar, which was now surrounded by other guild members reading through their job sheets.

"I should be the one apologising" He continued in a tone loud enough for those around them to hear. "After hugging on your bed in the middle of the night it's understandable i gave you the wrong impression. I might say i love you back one day, but I'm just not ready for that stage of our relationship." He finished with a wink. Grays jaw dropped to the ground along with everyone elses. Mira held her blushed cheeks in awe at the awkward situation. "I'll see you later beautiful" and with a wave he disappeared back to his own world. Everyone in the guild hall starred at a gob-smacked Lucy. "So thats why you slept for so long yesterday!" Natsu piped up.

Lucy screamed like a banshee as she ran out of the guild, even through her keys the celestial spirits cringed at the noise, all but one. "Hurting a lions pride is not a forgivable thing' He laughed, he felt a tinge of blush on his face knowing how embarrassed his master was.


End file.
